halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of pop culture references in Halo
.]] This is a list of pop culture references in the Halo series. For a list of references to the Halo series made by other works, see here. 300 *With the IWHBYD skull activated, marines will sometimes shout "THIS IS SPARTA," a reference to a line in the movie and a popular internet meme. Aliens Designs and Technology *The Pelican's design was influenced by the Cheyenne Dropship. *The “fins” that rise from the ground upon activation of the Portal on Earth very much resemble similar structures that can be seen surrounding the enormous atmospheric processing unit used for terraforming purposes on LV-426. *UNSC Frigates, such as the , the , and especially the , with their protrusions from the bow, greatly resemble the ship Sulaco, both in appearance and usage. Also, in Halo 3, when the Forward Unto Dawn arrives at the Ark, the process of launching Pelicans from the frigate's hold is practically identical to that of launching the single dropship from the hold of the Sulaco. *The novelizations of Alien and Halo say that people go into cryo-stasis naked, though the films and game show them clothed. *In the Halo 2 level Outskirts, there are several posters showing what appears to be the head of an Alien. Humanity *The Marines' combat armor in Halo: Combat Evolved and Aliens share many similarities. *In the mission log of PFC Jenkins during the level 343 Guilty Spark, Sgt. Johnson yells at Private Mendoza to identify a noise the squad hears, foreshadowing the coming of the Flood. This is much the same as the scene in which Sgt. Apone yells at PFC Hudson before the encounter with the Alien. Similarly, Mendoza and Hudson both start out cocky and confident, but start to break down and panic. *Marines in both Halo and Aliens have mission log cameras installed in their helmets. *Hudson's panicked "game over, man!" speech is included in Halo: Combat Evolved. It and other variations can sometimes be heard in gameplay by Naval personnel and Marines. One variation is heard aboard the Truth and Reconciliation by a Marine before being hushed by Captain Keyes. He also yells "we're screwed man, we're screwed!" *Bungie has admitted that Johnson was based from Apone. *In Halo 3, if Gunnery Sergeant Stacker is infected by the Flood, sometimes he mutters "kill me" or "shoot me", which is a line uttered at least three times in the Alien series by an infected host. Again, this may not necessarily be a deliberate reference. *Jonesy is a cat lost on the Pillar of Autumn, named in homage to a cat in Aliens. *The "Attention Marines: South Pacific Duty..." notice is said to be another reference to Aliens. *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' includes similar dialog from the movie, such as "I got a bad feeling about this," and the response, "Boy, you always have a bad feeling about something". Similar words can be heard in the Halo 2 level in which the Arbiter first encounters the Flood. Ironically, the lines were spoken by Grunts, aliens themselves: "Me have bad feeling about this..." with the response "You always have bad feeling. You had bad feeling about morning food nipple." The line was also featured in Bungie's earlier game, Marathon. The Covenant *Many aspects of Elite armor, such as the "shoulder spikes" on Heretic armor and the shape of the head-dress on Councilor armor, as well as the shape of the legs, are very similar to that of the Aliens. *The headdresses worn by Councilor Elites closely resemble the Alien Queen's head. *Both the Covenant and Aliens have a caste system. While the Covenant's is based on race and religion, the Alien's is based on their different life stages and species. Flood *There are numerous similarities between the Flood and the Xenomorphs from the Alien series of films. *The Aliens and Flood both reproduce in a way that could be described as parasitic, though the Flood seems to modify existing biomass, (or create their own in the case of the Pure Form) while the Xenomorph "chest bursters" only develop inside the host up to a certain point, at which time they erupt from the victim's chest and presumably make up the rest of their mass by food consumption. *The Flood screeches in Halo 2 resemble the Xenomorph screeches at a higher pitch. *The Flood and Aliens have similar qualities such as climbing walls, jumping large distances, and are hive-minded yet learn as individuals. *Both inherit traits based on their hosts. A Xenomorph is different whether the face hugger attaches to a human, ox, or Yautja. Similarly, a Flood combat form is different depending on whether an Infection Form attaches to a Human, Elite, or Brute. *During Flood levels in both Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, most notably 343 Guilty Spark and High Charity, when visibility is limited and close quarters fighting is common, the player is forced to keep an eye on the motion tracker, forcing homage to Aliens.The Art of Halo Master Chief *Ripley begins and ends both Alien and Aliens in cryo-stasis, much like the Chief's overall story throughout the three games. *Both Ripley and Master Chief begin Alien and Halo in a large ship with other people and end up alone in a smaller shuttle. Predator *The four mandibles of the Sangheili are similar to those of the Predator. *The cloaking device of the Predator is similar to active camouflage. *The energy sword, the signature melee weapon of the Sangheili, is the counterpart of the Predator's wrist blades. *The opening of Predator could resemble the cutscene from the level, "The Flood" introducing Fire Team Charlie. Both teams are being dropped off into jungle-like terrain by helicopter. In this case, a Pelican. *The Elites' honor system in battle resembles the Predator's. *Both the Elites and the Predators have worked with humanity to eliminate a greater threat. The Sangheili worked with humanity against the Flood and the Covenant Loyalists, and the Predators worked with humans against the xenomorphs and Black Super Predators. Battlestar Galactica *Marines can be heard saying 'Frak', the trademark expletive of the show. The Dukes of Hazard *With the IWHBYD skull on, Marines or Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, will yell out the horn from the General Lee when you do something insane in the Warthog. *Sometimes Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker will say: "Drive her like she's got a trunk-full-of-moonshine!" when ordered out of the drivers seat of a Warthog, a reference to the Dukes' family moonshine smuggling business. Firefly and Serenity *Nathan Fillion (Malcom Reynolds), Adam Baldwin (Jayne Cobb), and Alan Tudyk (Hoban 'Wash' Washburn) provided voice acting for Halo 3 and more prominently, Halo 3: ODST. All Firefly references are done by these actors. *There are multiple references in Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST in the form of random Marine quotes: "Say 'hi' to Vera!" and "Gee, it'd be nice if we brought some grenades, wouldn't it?!" The former is a reference to Jayne Cobb's favorite weapon from the series, while the latter is a direct quote from Jayne. Both are said by Marines voiced by Adam Baldwin, who played Jayne Cobb in both Firefly and Serenity. *Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds, a character in Halo 3, is voiced by Nathan Fillion. Fillion also played a character named Reynolds in Firefly and Serenity. Fillion returns in Halo 3: ODST as Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, whose character greatly resembles that of Captain Reynolds both characteristically and visually, as Fillion's likeness was used to model Buck. *Three of the main characters in Halo 3: ODST are voiced by Firefly actors. Buck by Nathan Fillion, Dutch by Adam Baldwin and Mickey by Alan Tudyk. Their in-game dialogue contains multiple references to Firefly. *Mickey in Halo 3: ODST has previously served as a pilot, and serves as an unofficial pilot for the squad during the events of the game. Alan Tudyk's character in Firefly, Hoban "Wash" Washburn, is also a pilot. *In multiple accounts, Marines can be heard saying "Gorram" of Gorramit" to various things, and at one point a Marine -possibly one of the aforementioned actors- can be heard saying "Shiny, the Chief is here." Some of this may only be able to be heard with the IWHBYD Skull activated. Ghostbusters *When picking up a Spartan Laser, Dutch will occasionally shout "Don't nobody cross my stream!". This is a reference to the proton beams, which would theoretically annihilate the entire universe if crossed with one another. Green Day *"Sometimes I give myself the creeps," a lyric from a Green Day song, is in Halo: Combat Evolved as an Easter egg. He-Man *When Kamal Zaman starts beating up Jersey Morelli, Jersey sarcastically compares him with his macho display to He-Man.i love bees, axon real_he_man Ice Station (Book) *The description of the Silhouette strongly resembles the Pelican. *In many ways the ICG is like ONI. *The book explains the existence of a possible race of intelligent beings before humanity who left behind artifacts, such as the Silhouette and the white box in the Inca temple. This is the same for the Forerunners. John Keats *John Keats' poem Ode on a Grecian Urn is referenced in one of the Mayday Texts. The quote "'Beauty is truth, truth beauty,' - that is all / Ye know on earth, and all ye need to know" is paraphrased in the statement "survive evade reveal escape. That is all you know, or need to know." *While held in the clutches of the Gravemind, Cortana criticizes her captor's poetry, saying he is no Keats.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - Human Weakness Lord of the Flies *'Lord of the Flies' is an allegorical novel written by William Golding in 1954. It discusses how culture created by man fails and how man shall always turn to barbarism, using parallels of a group of school-boys stuck on a deserted island who unsuccessfully try to govern themselves and consequently have disastrous results, leading to many acts of horrible barbarism and deaths. Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez and Kurt-051 had both read the book some time before beginning the training of the first generation of SPARTAN-III soldiers in 2531. Mendez had feared that the results of training hundreds of child soldiers would be similarly disastrous, but Kurt disagreed, believing he would provide the leadership to make the SPARTAN-IIIs successful.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 70 Man in the Iron Mask *''The Man in the Iron Mask'' is a novel written by Alexander Dumas in 1850. Catherine Halsey has read the novel. Remembering the terror she had felt as the noble prisoner had been encased in a metal shell, Halsey wondered how the Master Chief coped with the constant enclosure of his suit.Halo: First Strike pg. 244 Moby-Dick *In the fourteenth of the Mayday Texts, the Operator says "If they're all dead and I alone am left to tell the tale", which bares similarity to "And I only am escaped alone to tell thee" from Job 1:17, included in the epilogue of Herman Melville's Moby-Dick, in the similar context of the main character having just survived a shipwreck. Prince of Persia *In the axon shipwrecked, Kamal Zaman says "People think time is a river that flows in one direction, but time is an ocean." This is a reference to "Some say time is like a river that flows swift and sure in one direction, but I have seen the face of time and I can tell you they are wrong. Time is an ocean in a storm." said by the Prince in Prince of Persia. Both characters are voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Queen (Band) *Rarely in Halo: Combat Evolved, or while having the IWHBYD skull on in Halo 3, some Grunts will say "We are the champions," which is the name of a song by Queen. This only happens a few times in gameplay. Run Silent, Run Deep *The nineteenth of the Mayday Texts includes the quote "got to run silent. got to run deep", which alludes to Edward L. Beach's Run Silent, Run Deep, a WWII submarine story based on Moby-Dick. William Shakespeare *Alas, Poor Yorick references a line from Hamlet. *In the third Mayday Text, the Operator says, "Those are pearls that were her eyes: / Nothing of her that doth fade / But doth suffer a sea-change / Into something rich and strange". This is nearly a direct quote from William Shakespeare's The Tempest, but with "her" substituted for "his". *She goes on to say "Eight legs (I feel them walking on me) and how many voices-three? Five? Eight? - I am become a most delicate monster indeed.", another reference to The Tempest. The original quote is "Four legs and two voices: a most delicate monster!" *Directly after, she makes another reference to The Tempest with "What a brave new world-sand and darkness, sand and loneliness, sand and emptiness, sand and the spider-what a brave new world, that hath such monsters in it." The original quote is "O brave new world / That has such people in't." *In the fifth Mayday Text, she makes one more The Tempest reference with "All lost! To prayers, to prayers! All lost!" and "What, must our mouths be cold?" from the first scene of the play, during a shipwreck. Star Trek *The ideology and logic of the Flood as described by the Gravemind in the Terminals is remarkably similar to the goal of the Borg. Both desire to 'perfect' every species they encounter. *In the Second Battle of Harvest, the presence of 40 UNSC ships-of-the-line against one overwhelmingly powerful enemy ship strikes a remarkable resemblance to the [http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Star_Trek Star Trek-Universe]'s Battle of Wolf 359. At Wolf-359 the Federation's (or Humanity's) numerically superior fleet of 40 starships took on a single Borg Cube. The results, however, were completely opposite to those of the Halo Universe. The Federation lost 39 of its 40 vessels, and the Borg Cube left the battle without so much as a scratch on its hull and moved on towards Earth.http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Battle_of_Wolf_359 Memory-Alpha: Battle of Wolf 359 *Captain Picard later attempted to distract and lure the Borg Cube away from Earth by maneuvering the USS 1701-D. Similarly, the made a blind jump in an attempt to lure the Covenant away from Reach and their possible discovery of Earth. *The Forerunners left behind various structures scattered over many planets and systems, many of which are inaccessible or defended by automated systems such as Sentinels. An ancient civilization known as the Iconians left an archeological marvel across their home planet, but left an advanced automated defense network across the entire planet that destroyed any incoming vessels. *Captain Kirk and his crew encounter an advanced humanoid race that, while technologically superior to mankind, prefers the incorporation of classical designs that bear a striking resemblance to Ancient Grecian and Roman architecture. The humanoids also elected to dress in togas and other articles used in Ancient Rome. It would appear that the Forerunners had similar preferences, as evidenced by Sanctuary and the various structures seen in the levels and . *The Fist of Rukt is passed down the line of Brute Chieftans like the Sword of Kahless is passed down from generation to generation in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *Forerunners bear many similarities to the Preservers. *Separatist Phantoms are dressed in a medium green color scheme that the Romulan Fleet also adorns upon its ships. *Spock is a cat seen in Halo Wars that may take its name from Mr. Spock from the Original Series. *Data Pads look much like the Padds of Star Trek. Star Wars *The Wraith slightly resembles the Armored Assault Tank (AAT) from Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. *The scene in Halo: Combat Evolved where the Halo is shown and when the camera pans out to show the Pillar of Autumn looks a lot like the opening scene of each Star Wars Episode. *The Halo 2 Scarab has a similar design to the Star Wars AT-AT walker and also serve similar purposes as uber units. *Sometimes, with the IWHBYD skull activated, a Marine can be heard saying "They remind me of Wookiees from Star Wars." They say this after they kill a Brute. *Truth's personality in Halo 3 maybe based upon Emperor Palpatine, who used a political shakeup to legalize an extermination of the Jedi Order (humanity/the Sangheili) and transformed the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire (Truth eventually became the autocrat of the Covenant Empire which he had schemed for years since he took office). *The Elephant bears a resemblance to the Jawa Sandcrawlers. *Buck's line "look at the size of that thing!" in regards to the assault carrier is a quote from Wedge Antilles, commenting on the size of the Death Star. *With IWHBYD active on the level New Alexandria, one of the gunners on the Falcon the player pilots says "It's like shooting swamp-rats back home". This is a reference to Luke Skywalker saying he used to bullseye Wamprats back home. Terminator *The Halo 3 multiplayer level The Pit was referred to as "Cyberdyne" during its production. The name references Cyberdyne Systems of the Terminator series. Treasure of the Sierra Madre *In Halo Wars, marines will occasionally shout "We don't need no stinking Spartans!", a reference to famous misquote "We don't need no stinking badges!" In reality, the line is a combination of "We don't need no badges" and "I ain't got to show you no stinking badges!" Warhammer 40,000 *The drop pods of the Imperium are similar to the HEVs of the ODSTs (most likely because both were inspired by Starship Troopers). *The close combat Dreadnoughts of the Imperium have the same bipedal shape of the Hunters, with the gun arm being the Assault Cannon and the Assault arm being the shield. *The Tyranids resemble the Flood in many ways, the Stalkers in particular. *The Kroot Mercenaries of the Tau Empire greatly resemble the Jackals. Wilhelm Scream *The frequently-used movie stock sound effect known as "Wilhelm Scream" is heard twice in the Halo games; In Halo Wars, the appears in the opening cinematic of the level Alpha Base, when a Marine is hit in the back by a plasma blast. The scream is also heard in Halo: Reach, in the opening cutscene of the level Tip of the Spear, as a Warthog falls off a bridge. Sources Pop Culture